Mislead Hearts
by DanniMarie
Summary: Vegetasei and Earth work together to fight Frieza, Bulma gets sent to Vegetsei, but no onw knows she is there, but the King. and Brodrick. They don't wont her to meet the Prince...but what happenes when they meet? AU
1. Part 01

Hey guys. I know what your thinking.she's starting another one!? Well.yes.I had this idea running in my head for some time now and I feel like I had to do it. Yes I know that I have a lot of others that I need to work on, and I'm planing on still working on this, but I know you all will love this one.  
  
About the story: This one, like most of mine, is a AU fic. This one is all planed out and I know what is going to happen, and who it's going to end. All I have to do is get it typed. For those of you how liked my others, you'll love this one. It has love, hate, and everything you can think about to put into a really good fic. I'm not much of a lemon fan, but I may put one in this. MAYBE!  
  
Rating: Rating will be different in each part. I'll try my best to let you all know what the rating will be for each part that I put out. The over all rating is 'R' for suggestive dialogue, sexual dialogue, strong language, coarse language, sexual situations, sexual content, mature themes, and intense violence.  
  
Mislead Hearts Part 01 By SaberP4  
  
A cool breeze washed over a young girl as she looked over her surroundings. She sat on a bench in the gardens that the King had let her go to when she needed time to think.  
  
She had been sent to Planet Vegetasei to help them in their fight against Frieza. Her father had told her that she was to go and not fight with him. Planet Vegetasei and Earth and come to terms, and it was decided that Vegetasei would protect earth when it came to Frieza, as long as Earth made anything that Vegetasei needed to fight.  
  
Over the years, the King of Vegetasei saw that it was taking to long, and thought it best if some of the best scientist should come to planet Vegeta. The Earth's Government didn't like this too much, but knew that they didn't have much say in the matter. However they didn't like sending the all the best and said that they would only send one. Bulma Briefs.  
  
At first, the King laughed at them saying that he wouldn't allow a woman to work for him. When the Government had told him that she was the one that headed all the projects and knew more then anyone of the others, he had thought about it and had agreed.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and pictured her home, Earth. It had been almost a year and she knew that it was going to be some time before she was able to go back. She missed all her friends and family, laughing and just talking about nothing.  
  
When she had gotten to Vegetasei she wasn't even allowed to go out side. The King had told her, that only he and two of his men knew that she was here and that's how it was going to stay. She hadn't even seen anyone, other then the King, Brodrick and her guard Nappa.  
  
She hadn't even seen a female in a whole year and she was getting worried that she may never again in her whole life. She never knew what was going on around her because Brodrick, nor Nappa, would ever tell her what was going on.  
  
She would ask about them and how they where, but she soon gave up on that when she never got an answer back. She only hoped that she could go home and be around friends soon.  
  
Looking around the garden that the King had allowed her to use, she smiled. She knew that he wasn't as cooled as he played, but she still wished that he would let her out and see what she was helping fight for. In her stay there, she had learned that he had a son, named Vegeta, how was always out on a mission for Frieza, and that he was almost never home. She wondered what he was like and then thought that he must be worse then his father, to fight for Frieza.  
  
One thing she did learn in her stay was that these people where very strong. She knew that, from what her father had told her, but she learned first hand when she got there. She could never hope to win a hand to hand fight with one.  
  
Looking around she saw that it was getting dark and that she had better get inside before it got to cold. Getting up she dusted herself off and walked into the main hall looking around she found Nappa talking to another young man that she had never seen before.  
  
She walked up to then and when Nappa saw her he stood up and stopped talking with t he other man.  
  
"I'm ready to go back to my room Nappa." She said and they walked off. The other man that Nappa had been talking too just stood there looking after them. He didn't know who she was, but Nappa had taken orders from her as if she was the king. She he knew that she was someone imported. Now all he had to do was figure out how she was.  
  
Walking down the hall Bulma wondered how Nappa had been talking to and thought that she would ask, what could it hurt?  
  
"Nappa? Who was that back there that you where talking to?" She asked and looked up to him.  
  
"No one." He said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Well it looked like some one to me." She said not wanting to let go of the subject.  
  
Nappa stopped and looked down to her. "Some times, you have to learn when to stop asking questions. It could get you killed. The King told me not to let you be seen and, you were just seen. I could be killed for that slip up, now do you still wont to know who that was, or are you going to let it go?" He said, knowing what to say to get to her.  
  
"Nevermind." She said in a very low voice.  
  
They continued walking till they got to her rooms. She had been given a whole wing to herself and her work. It consisted of a living room, bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and a study. She also had a working room that was very large and allowed her to do all her work in one place.  
  
She had to say that the King had gone out of his way to make her at home, but she still only wished to have some one to talk to. Walking into the room she turned on a light and looked over to the door and saw Nappa still there.  
  
"You may go now Nappa, I don't need anything more tonight." She said and saw him leave as she locked the door.  
  
Walking over to her bathroom she thought that it would be best if she took a bath. She walked over to the tub and turned it on to the hot water and watched the stem fill the room. Getting in she let the water wash over her and clean her.  
  
Getting out she dried and got into a clean pare of PJ's and walked over to her bed and climbed in and let sleep welcome her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Looking over the papers on his desk, the King couldn't get that girl out of his head. She had been with them now for a year and he knew that she was getting home sick, and it was slowly killing her, not being able to get out and be with other people then Nappa, Brodrick and himself.  
  
He thought about her and how she was so important to him and his planet. He knew that he was being unfair to her but locking her away, but it was for the best. No one knew about her and he planed on keeping it that way.  
  
Trying to get her out of his head he looked over some more paper work, however he wasn't able to get back to work. A knock came to his door and his thoughts came to a end.  
  
"Come in." He said, looking at the door and seeing Brodrick walk in.  
  
"Sir, We had gotten word that your son will be returning home within the week. We don't know when, but he is heading in fast and we believe that he could get here as fast as tomorrow morning." He said walking over to him and stopping as soon as he got to the desk.  
  
"I don't know if this is good news or bad." The King said, looking up to the other man.  
  
"Sir, What are we going to do about the girl? She doesn't know about him and he her. They know nothing about the other and I don't know about you sir, but if they where to meet." He was cut off by the King looking at him.  
  
"What are you getting at?" He asked getting right to the point.  
  
"Well sir, The Prince is twenty one years old and you know that it is time for him to be looking for a mate. The girl is, what, eighteen years old." He said seeing that the keep was seeing what he was getting at.  
  
"If they where to meet, and mate, this would bring Earth and us together forever. Or." He looked up to the Brodrick.  
  
"Or it could be the downfall for us. If Frieza found out that the Prince had a mate, he would stop at nothing till he had her and use her to get him to do whatever he wished. And with Prince Vegeta said to be the next legendary, there would be no stopping Frieza." He said and watched as the king walked around the room.  
  
"Very well, Brodrick. Tell Nappa that he is to keep the Prince away from that girl not matter what. We can't afford them to meet. I'll try and keep him in training and other business to keep his away from her. We must not let them see each other. They are both very important to the survival of Vegetasei, we mustn't let anything happen to them.  
  
"Very good sir." Brodrick said as he walked out and headed to find Nappa and tell him what he was to do. "I only hope that nothing happens." He said as he walked down the hall.  
  
He was almost to Nappa's room when he heard some one calling his name. Looking behind him he saw his daughter-in-law.  
  
"Brodrick! Is it true? Is the Prince coming home?" She asked to him.  
  
He couldn't help but smile. His son, Kakarot, her husband, was with the Prince and if he was coming home, so was Kakarot. "Yes, he should be here anytime within the next few days." He said looking at the small girl. She was about nineteen and was the mate to his youngest son.  
  
Chichi couldn't help but smile and run off laughing. He didn't know how that girl could do that. He thought back to what he had to do, then something came to him. He was about to walk in to get Nappa, but thought he had better go talk to the king about this new plan he thought about.  
  
Walking back to the King's study and knocked and waited till he heard him say he could come in. Walking in, he saw the king looking out of the window.  
  
"Sir, I just had another thought, that could work for us." He said from the door. Seeing the King staying in his spot and not saying anything he took that as a sigh to continue. "Umm. The girl, Bulma. She is always asking if she could meet other people outside, well I have a daughter-in-law how may be able to fix that. See we could have them meet each other once a week or something and then she'll not think about the prince, or anything." He said looking over to his King for any sing that he liked it.  
  
"Very well, tell her what she is to do, and tell her that they can't talk about anything that has to do with her work, or the prince. Then tell Bulma that she isn't to talk about her work. She'll not know about the prince and it'll all work out." He said still looking out his window.  
  
Brodrick knew that he had something on his mind and thought it best to just walk out of the room and go find Nappa and tell him what would be happening. Then he would have to talk to Chichi and then Bulma. He knew that Bulma would be happier then anything, seeing as how she finally got someone to talk to other then himself, the king and Nappa, and she would have a girl!  
  
Brodrick smiled at the thought. He couldn't help but feel a little something for the girl. He knew the day that she had gotten there that she was going to be one of those people that you would never forget, and always dream about. He knew that the King had grown to liking her and had thought her more then just a girl. He saw the look n his eyes when he would look at her.  
  
Heck, he would be crazy not to like her. She was beautiful. Her light blue heir that fell over her onto her back like a waterfall would drive any man crazy. Then add her eyes that held the color of the deepest sea, that could see right into any man's soul, and bring him to the most calming peace. He knew that if the people of his planet knew of her, they would go crazy to get to her.  
  
Her looks and kind sprite would capture any young worriers heart, and they would go mad if they couldn't have her. In there culture she would have been mated to and had children too look after.  
  
Seeing that se was getting close to Nappa's room he stopped thinking and thought about what he was going to tell the worrier. Knocking once on the door he waited for some one to answer it. However he knocked again and again, yet no one would answer to his call. He thought it over and thought that he must be out training and that he would talk to him first thing in the morning.  
  
Turning away from the door he walked down the hall to his living rooms and walked into the bathroom. He took a shower after the long day and wasted not time in getting to the bed and falling asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The King walked over to his desk and looked down on it. He saw all the papers and his mind screamed at him not to return to the paperwork yet. Seeing that the night was still young, he thought that he would go train and get his mind off the fight with Frieza, and to the return of his only son.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Bulma woke up to alarms going off and turned, only to see that it was her new alarm clock. She had made t to make sure she got up in time. She saw the time and wished that she could got back to the nice warm bed, but she knew that the king would be in today to see what new things she'd been working on. She pulled herself out of bed and walked into the shower.  
  
Getting all ready for the day, she couldn't help but get the felling that her life was about to take a turn, and that it would change forever. However she couldn't shack the feeling that it was going to get bad, before it got better.  
  
Ok that's all for this part. I hope that you all liked it and yes I hope to update very soon. Just to let you all know how I work..the more the reviews..the faster I get the next part out. And I have a lot of other stories to work on too. So whatever one gets the most..I work on..anyway I hope that you all liked it and keep reading to find out what happens. 


	2. Part 02

About the story: This one, like most of mine, is a AU fic. This one is all planed out and I know what is going to happen, and who it's going to end. All I have to do is get it typed. For those of you how liked my others, you'll love this one. It has love, hate, and everything you can think about to put into a really good fic. I'm not much of a lemon fan, but I may put one in this. MAYBE!  
  
Rating: Rating will be different in each part. I'll try my best to let you all know what the rating will be for each part that I put out. The over all rating is 'R' for suggestive dialogue, sexual dialogue, strong language, coarse language, sexual situations, sexual content, mature themes, and intense violence.  
  
Last time.  
  
Getting all ready for the day, she couldn't help but get the felling that her life was about to take a turn, and that it would change forever. However she couldn't shack the feeling that it was going to get bad, before it got better.  
  
Mislead Hearts  
  
Part 02 By SaberP4  
  
Walking around her large workroom, Bulma tried to find what she had been looking for, the last two and half-hours. 'I know I put it down here somewhere.' She said to herself, stopping and thinking to where she hadn't looked. Her thoughts where interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." She said loud. Looking up she saw the King, Brodrick and a young woman that she had never seen before. 'What is going on?' She thought and looked at the other women.  
  
"Bulma, do you have a minute to spear." The King said, walking over to her, the others followed.  
  
"Yes." She said putting down what she had been holding and turned to him fully. "What is it that you need? The stun gun won't be ready for another two weeks and." She said but was cut off.  
  
"I don't need anything, at lest not right now." He said then turned to the other girl. "Bulma this is Chichi. Chichi meet Bulma." He said and turned back to Bulma. "Chichi will be able to come down here and talk with you once a week. She can help you with whatever you need, or just to do.whatever." He said looking and seeing the happy look come onto Bulma's face.  
  
"Really!?" She almost yelled. She was so happy that he had let her have a friend. The King and Brodrick walked out and left the two girls to talk.  
  
"So your name is Chichi?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yep, and yours is Bulma." She said with a small smile. She liked this.  
  
"This is so cool. I hope you don't think I'm a nut case or something, it's just that for the last year I've only seen the King, Brodrick and Nappa, and nothing against them, but there aren't the most fun people to hang out with, if you know what I mean." She said and both of them laughed.  
  
"So how old are you?" Chichi asked trying to find out a little more out about her new friend.  
  
"I'm eighteen, you?" Bulma answered back.  
  
"I'm nineteen."  
  
"Cool, so we aren't that far apart. So what do you like to do?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Umm, well when Kakarot isn't home I stay with Brodrick and just train most the time. There isn't really anything more to do." She said looking at the younger woman.  
  
"Oh, Umm, who's Kakarot? He your dad, or brother?" Bulma asked looking at her.  
  
Chichi laughed. "No, He's my mate."  
  
"Your mate? What's that?" Bulma asked, she had never heard this before.  
  
"Umm, how would I say this in your tongue? Umm.he's my lover?" Chichi said looking over to the other girl who was now a nice shad of red.  
  
"So you two, umm, sleep together." She said trying to better understand her.  
  
"That, and other things. We are together for life. We don't have to worry about the other one running off, or someone else trying to take the other." Chichi said trying to make it clear to her new friend that it was more then the sex that held them together.  
  
"Oh, So he's your husband. WOW and your only nineteen." Bulma said now fully understanding what was going on.  
  
"Well yes, don't you have a mate?" Chichi asked looking at her funny.  
  
"No, Where I came from, we don't even think about that kind of stuff till we are about twenty five or something." She said and then saw the shocked look on Chichi's face.  
  
"WHAT?! Around here the females are married around thirteen or fourteen." She told Bulma.  
  
"How old where you when you 'mated'?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I was fourteen and Kakarot was fifteen, that is normal. I stay with Brodrick, because he is Kakarot's father." She said.  
  
"Wow." Was all Bulma could say. Then she thought of something else. "Do you guys have any children?"  
  
Chichi looked down and this told Bulma that maybe she shouldn't have asked. "Normally, we would have had two or three, but Kakarot didn't like the thought of getting me pregnant, then going on to fight. He didn't wont to worry about me and he said that when we do start a family he would like to be around to see his children grow." She said then looking back up to Bulma with a smile. "It ok though, I don't have to worry about what would happen to us if anything happened to him. So it's all for the best, really." She said.  
  
They talked for hours and they had learned about so much of each others planets. Bulma was so happy that she had some one to talk to about girl things. Her and Chichi got along so good that they had grown to almost be like sisters. They liked the same things and thought the same way on some things.  
  
Bulma had learned that Chichi was a good fighter, for being a woman, and was going to teach Bulma how to fight. Bulma looked forward to their next meeting and hopped that it would come soon.  
  
As they talked Bulma had learned about her and her family, and more things about Brodrick that she could now tease him with. She had also learned that Kakarot was the right hand man to the Prince, and that the two families where very close and that there was a lot of history between them. She had learned that the Son family had been the right hand men for all the kings and that they were the second strongest only under the King and Prince.  
  
When Nappa had came into the room and told then that it was time for Chichi to leave, they both winded and tried to buy more time, but Nappa wouldn't let them. He walked Chichi back to her room's and then returned to see how Bulma was doing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two small space pods shot though the empty space as they headed home.  
  
"Prince Vegeta. We'll been interring Vegetasei's atmosphere in less then two days." Came a friendly voice over the com link.  
  
Two cole colored eyes opened and looked over at the flashing light. He would be home in less then two days and then he would be able to tell his father about what he had learned from Frieza.  
  
"Very well." Was all he said and then closed his eyes thinking about how he would kill Frieza when he got stronger. A small smile graced his lips at the thought of the lizard's blood on his hands.  
  
He had been apart of that evil army for as long as he could remember and it was time that he put an end to it. He knew from what his father had told him that thee was a planet that was helping them and in turn they would protect it as if it was their own, but he still thought that they could do it themselves.  
  
Thinking back to the last mission he and Kakarot had been on, made him sick. They had been told to go to a planet and get it ready to be sold. But when they had gotten there all they found was a peaceful little planet that didn't even now the word 'fight'. It had made him sick, because they didn't even have a change. Vegeta was trained to be a cold hearted, killing monster, and that's what he was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Night had fallen on Vegetasei as everyone went about their nightly routines. Bulma had spent most the day with Chichi had hadn't been able to really work on anything and she knew that she would have more to do in the morning.  
  
Thinking back to her day she couldn't help but smile. It was so goo to have some one to talk to. She got ready for bed and climbing in and soon fell fast asleep.  
  
The next morning Bulma was awake by some one knocking on her door. She got up, still half asleep and walked over to answer it. Opening it she saw both Chichi and Brodrick. They looked at her and she saw Chichi laugh and Brodrick turn a fare shad of pink, that's when it hit her. She had answered the door only wearing her pink tank top and pink thong. She blushed and shut the door and looked around for her robe. Seeing it on the other side of the room, close to her bed, she ran over and grabbed it and put it on and ran back to the door. She opened it only to see Chichi.  
  
"Where did Brodrick go?" Bulma asked not seeing the older man.  
  
All she got from her new friend was more laughing. Bulma opened the door more to let Chichi in, and she walked in and sat down in a char, still laughing.  
  
"Oh, you should have seen Brodrick's face, when he saw you. I don't think I've ever seen him that color before." She said trying to calm down. Looking back over to Bulma she saw that she was setting on her bed.  
  
"So why are you guys here? I thought that I only got t o see you once a week?" Bulma said really not understanding what was happing.  
  
"Well, first off, it's almost one in the afternoon, and the king wished to talk to you. We when to your lab, but you weren't there and so they told me to come see if you were here, and you are. I didn't know how to get here so Brodrick showed me." She said laughing again at the thought of the other man.  
  
"What are you sure that's it's almost one?!" She said running around trying to get dressed. She grabbed a pare of dull jeans and a black tank top that hugged her in all the right places. She ran into her bathroom and washed her face and pulled her hear back and walked out to get Chichi.  
  
"Ok, all ready. So do you know what the king needs?" She asked.  
  
"Nope. All I know is that he's not looking to happy." Chichi said in a low voice, letting Bulma know that this was not a good thing.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath. She knew that when the King got mad, or was angry about something, you had best stay out of his way. They walked out of her room and down the hall to her lab and walked in to find Brodrick talking to the King. When they walked in, Brodrick looked at them and looked down from Bulma turning red. Bulma couldn't help put smile at him.  
  
The King saw them walk in and he looked to Bulma. "Brodrick, take your daughter-in-law and wait for us outside." He said and she waited till they were out of the room to ask him what was going on.  
  
"Sir, what is going on. If it's about the Ki shields or anything like that, they aren't done yet." She said.  
  
"I didn't come due to that. Bulma you know that you are here because of part of the agreement between both Vegetasei and Earth, right?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"Yes." She said, not liking where this was going.  
  
"Well in that agreement, it was said that if Frieza found out about anything, that we would deny everything, hopefully to get him off our back for a wile." He said and took a deep breath. "I just got word from your father, that two of his men have told Frieza about them working with someone to bring him down. They do not know that it is us. The only people that know about this was your father, you, parts of your government and mine." He said walking around her.  
  
Bulma didn't like where this was going at all and was turning pale.  
  
"You father told Frieza he didn't know what was going on, but Frieza knew better. As a last try to save you and the chance to kill him, he told him that it was he who was trying to fight him, he lied to Frieza to keep you save and to keep you here to help us. What your father did was brave and he will be regarded highly here for the time that he had bought us."  
  
Bulma couldn't believe what was being said. He father had lied to keep her save and so that she could stay and help. She felt tears flood into her eyes. How can this be happing? She asked to herself.  
  
"What happened to him?" She said in a low whisper.  
  
She looked up to the King when he said nothing. "What happened to him?!" She aid louder. "Answer me! Where's my dad? Is he ok?!" She yelled to him as the tears fell down her face like a waterfall.  
  
"He's dead." He said low, but she still heard him.  
  
"No." She said and fell to the floor. She felt him walk pasted her and walk out of the room. She was glad he left, she only wonted to be alone right now.  
  
Walking out the King looked down. He had lied to Bulma about her father. He was alive, but how was he going to tell her that he was being tortured on Frieza's ship. It was best that he let her think he was dead, because he was.  
  
He walked down the hall to see both Chichi and Brodrick. He saw that Chichi had looked like she was crying and had guessed that Brodrick must have told her about Bulma's father.  
  
He didn't say anything as he walked past them and walked out of the wing, back to the main halls.  
  
Back in her lab, Bulma had cried all her tears and was siting in a corner with the lights off. Everything was going good for her. She had made a new friend, and then the next day she learns that Frieza had killed her only family that she had ever known.  
  
Taking a deep breath she got up and looked around the room seeing everything see had been working on. How was she going to stop something that didn't feel? She would have to hit him where it hurt, and that was his power. Without his power and strength, he was nothing. She knew that she could never dream about fighting him, it would take her whole life and by then he would be stringer. She would have to find someone who was already close to Frieza, and then make him more powerful.  
  
Thinking over everything she got a plan. She would talk to Chichi and find out who the most strongest man was. She had thought up something a long time ago, but hadn't really thought about building it till now. She called it a GR, or Gravity Room.  
  
This would be her new project. She looked around and walked over to a desk and picked up a pick of paper and thought about what all she would need. Looking around she saw that she had everything that she needed.  
  
She cleared off everything that was in her way and looked around till she found the blue prints and laid them out. She looked over them and got to work. Time went by so fast, she didn't even hear Brodrick knock on he door. She hit her head as she got up and walked to the door.  
  
Opening it she saw that he had brought her food. "You didn't come to lunch and thought that you would be getting hungry right about now." He said walking in and putting the food down and looking around and saw what was going on.  
  
"What's all this?" He asked as he walked around looking at everything closer. When he didn't get an answer he looked over to Bulma and could almost laugh at the sight before him. There she was grease and oil all over her, eating like there was no tomorrow. She was almost done and was taking a drink of water when he looked at her.  
  
"What?" She said when he looked at her.  
  
He didn't say anything, but just nodded his head. "So what are you working on? It looks like it's going to be big." He said walking around it again.  
  
"It is. It's a GR." She said walking over to him.  
  
"A what?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"It a GR, a gravity room. When you get in and turn it on, it puts more gravity on and makes it harder for you to walk, stand, breath." She said looking at him.  
  
"Why would you build something like that?" He didn't understand what it was used for.  
  
"If someone was to go in and train, they would get stronger in no time, making whoever was in it, able to grow stronger, faster, and able to kill Frieza sooner." She said, looking down as she said the last part.  
  
Brodrick knew that she was doing this, because she felt so helpless with what happened, but this was a great idea.  
  
"The King will be very happy to hear this." He said trying to take her mind off Frieza and her father.  
  
"No. I don't wont him to know about it yet. I don't know it it'll even work yet." She said walking up to him. "Please don't tell him yet. I don't know what he'll do if it doesn't work." She said looking up to him.  
  
"Very will, but pray that it does work. This could be very well what is going to put an end to that lizards power." He said and walked past her. "Don't work to hard on it, you still need your rest." He said and walked out, taking the plat that had the food on it, with him.  
  
Bulma watched him walk out and thought about how that man had been like a father to her as she had been there. When she had thought about it, she didn't know what was going to happen to her after it was all over. She could go home, but would she wont to? She put those thoughts aside and looked back over to her work. It was going to take awhile to work on this and it would be some time before it was done.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Five minutes till landing." Came a voice over the com link. Vegeta opened his eyes and looked out the small window and saw the bright red planet he called home, before him.  
  
He couldn't wait till he got home, to be able to sleep in a real bed, take a shower and be able to boss people around, instead of being the one bossed around.  
  
"One minute till planet entry" Came the same voice.  
  
He took a deep breath. Home.  
  
"Thirty seconds"  
  
"Five..Four..Three..Two.One.."  
  
Vegeta felt the small pod being ruffed up as they came into the atmosphere, then it got smother telling him that he was now falling to the surface. He knew that Kakarot was right behind him and he didn't have to see his face to know that he was smiling like a child right now, knowing that tonight he would be able to spent the night close to his mate.  
  
At the thought of a mate, his heart twisted. He knew that he was over the age and that his father would be asking him to pick one soon. He didn't like the thought of spending the rest of his life with a crying mate always at him. He laughed at the thought of him, Vegeta, having a mate.  
  
His thought where stopped as his pod came to a ruff stop. He knew that he had landed and waited till his door opened to get out. He looked around him and saw that only his father and Brodrick greeted him.  
  
Walking over to his father he kept a cold look on his face. "Father." Was all he said.  
  
"Vegeta, welcome home. Go and clean up, we have much we need to talk about." And with that he walked off.  
  
Kakarot had gotten out and looked over to his father. Running over to him, he asked how Chichi was.  
  
"She is fine. You don't even ask how I am, I'm hurt." He said to his son and they laughed.  
  
They all walked out of the hanger and to there own rooms to clean up. Vegeta had told Kakarot that he didn't need him tonight or tomorrow and that he could stay with his mate.  
  
Walking to his room, Vegeta thought of how nice to was to be home, he could now train and kick all the ass he wonted to, without having to deal with Frieza, and he needed to train a lot.  
  
After taking a long hot shower, Vegeta got dressed in his royal armor, and walked out of his room to talk with his father. Walking to his fathers study he heard him say come in, and walked into see his father talking to Brodrick.  
  
He didn't say anything and walked over to a char and sat down.  
  
"So what do you have to tall us about Frieza?" His father said in a cold voice.  
  
"He's a basterd." Vegeta said coolly, looking at his father.  
  
"We all know that, brat, tell me what news you have." He said in a rather ruff tone.  
  
"He is going after anything, and everything. He doesn't like the thought of someone trying to over power him. He doesn't care who he goes after, if it can think for it's self, he wants it dead." Vegeta said looking over to his father.  
  
"This is getting worse then I thought." He said walking around the room. He looked over to Brodrick. H saw that he was thinking about something, and would have to ask him about it later.  
  
"Very well. You may go. Oh and just so you know, there is going to be a feast in your horror, tomorrow night so I wont you there, no buts." He said knowing how mush his son disliked things that had to do with a lot of people.  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta said as he walked out, He needed to clear his head, so he headed to the gardens.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Looking over her work, Bulma was happy at how far she had gotten. She had the frame laid out and ready to be put together, tomorrow. She looked at her clock and saw that she still had a few hours till she had to get to sleep and thought it best to get some fresh air, before going to bed. Walking out, she turned off the lights and walked to the gardens.  
  
OH NO! What's going to happen???? Find out next time..sorry for stopping her.buy hey I made it really long for all you guys.I never do a part this long.BE HAPPY!  
  
SaberP4 


	3. Part 03

About the story: This one, like most of mine, is a AU fic. This one is all planed out and I know what is going to happen, and who it's going to end. All I have to do is get it typed. For those of you how liked my others, you'll love this one. It has love, hate, and everything you can think about to put into a really good fic. I'm not much of a lemon fan, but I may put one in this. MAYBE!  
  
Rating: Rating will be different in each part. I'll try my best to let you all know what the rating will be for each part that I put out. The over all rating is 'R' for suggestive dialogue, sexual dialogue, strong language, coarse language, sexual situations, sexual content, mature themes, and intense violence.  
  
Last time.  
  
"Very well. You may go. Oh and just so you know, there is going to be a feast in your horror, tomorrow night so I wont you there, no buts." He said knowing how mush his son disliked things that had to do with a lot of people.  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta said as he walked out, He needed to clear his head, so he headed to the gardens.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Looking over her work, Bulma was happy at how far she had gotten. She had the frame laid out and ready to be put together, tomorrow. She looked at her clock and saw that she still had a few hours till she had to get to sleep and thought it best to get some fresh air, before going to bed. Walking out, she turned off the lights and walked to the gardens.  
  
Mislead Hearts  
  
Part 03 By SaberP4  
  
Walking down the hall that would take her to the gardens, Bulma thought over what had been going on around her. She had made a new friend, which was like her long lost sister. She had found out that her father took the fall for everyone and was killed by Frieza, and she had learned that she was to remain on Vegetasei for the rest of her life. She didn't know how she was going to mange this, she hoped and prayed that someone would save her from this nightmare, but she never saw her dark knight, coming save her.  
  
Seeing the door to the gardens in view she smiled, time to forget about everything. Right as she was about to go thought the door, she heard someone walking behind her and looked to see Nappa walking up to her.  
  
"Nappa? What do you need?" She asked to the oncoming man.  
  
"You didn't tell me you're leaving. If anything were to happen to you,." He was cut off.  
  
"I know, I know. 'The King would kill me and he would be most unhappy.'" She said. "Look I don't even know why he is so uptight on my safety? I'm far from a princess and I'm not even from this planet!" She said walking away from him, but was stopped by Nappa's large hand on her arm.  
  
"Your right. Your aren't a princess, you are something far more rear and valuable then any princess could ever dream to be. You are the one that is going to help bring Frieza down, in more way's then one. To the people of Vegetasei, you a goddess. And that is why your safety means so much to 'us'." He said looking her right in the eyes. He let her go and walked away from her only to turn back to her. "I'll let you have two hours, after that I'll walk you back to your room." He said then walked off.  
  
Bulma couldn't handle anymore for tonight. She just needed to get to the gardens and breath. She opened the door only to find that she was not the only one that was seeking the garden's peacefulness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Vegeta looked around the small yet nice garden. He had always loved to come here when he was little and just lay in the grass and let time go by.  
  
With him now working for Frieza, he didn't have much time to just stop and think. He walked over to a bench and sat down, liking the quit of the evening. He was thinking over everything that had happened to him the last few years and he hopped that he could relive them and change a few things, like working for Frieza. He had seen Kakarot find his mate as such a young, yet normal age, and wished that he too would find someone. He had played it off so many times, and he hoped that he would find his life mate soon.  
  
He was thinking about how many ways he could kill Frieza, when he heard the door to the garden open. He looked over and saw a young woman, who looked to be about eighteen or so. He got up and looked at her. She stood there, like she hadn't known that there was some one there.  
  
They stood like that for a good time before Vegeta thought it best to talk. "What are you doing her, girl?" He said in a raff voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone was going to be here, normally I'm the only one here, I go, sorry to interrupted anything." She said, turning around and walking out the door, closing it behind her.  
  
Vegeta was at a lose of words. He had just seen a goddess. Her light toned skin, her blue hair, and those eyes. But the thing that had got to him was she had said that 'normally', she was the only one to come here. These where the royal gardens, no one but his father an he was aloud in here, so why had she been aloud to be? Who was she?  
  
Not really thinking, he took to the door and opened it to see if he could see what way she had gone to. Looking to his left, he saw nothing. Looking right, his eyes saw a tuff of blue hair disappear around the corner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma walked out of the gardens and took a beep breath. She had just seen the most handsome man alive. He had a body like a god, and his eye. Oh, his eyes, one could melt looking at them. She had never seen him before, but then again she had never seen many men other then Brodrick, Nappa, and the King. THE KING! He looked like the king, only younger, was this the Prince?  
  
She knew that she wasn't suppose to be seen, what would happen to her? Oh, if the king found out, Nappa would be killed. She walked down the hall and turned the corner only to hear the garden door open. She had to get back to her room, before anyone else saw her. Her heart started to beet faster as she thought of what could happen, and who could, or would, be killed for her carelessness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta walked down the hall, not to fast, but not slow either. He had to find out who that girl was. He had the felling that there was something about her, and he was going to find out. He would have to ash his father latter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma was thinking so much on getting away, from the gardens, and who was in them, that she didn't even see that she made a wrong turn. Looking around her she didn't recognize what all she was in. She got the feeling like she was going the wrong way and was somewhere she wasn't suppose to be.  
  
She was going to ask some one how to get back to the main hall, but she didn't see anyone. The hall was dark and it seemed like it didn't come to an end. She walked down when she heard voices and thought that she would just see if she could ask someone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Looking around, Vegeta couldn't seem to see where she had gone. He then thought that he would see if he could hone in on her ki. Closing his eyes, he senesced everyone around him. His father was talking to Brodrick, Nappa was walking around, some of his men, where on their way to the training rooms, and then he felt it. A very very low ki.  
  
'That has to be her.' He thought and walked off, but what was she doing around the hearm? Only the sluts and hores go there. He hoped and prayed that she had not been a bed warmer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma walked up to a door and knocked. Nothing. She went to knock again when she felt someone behind her. Turning around, she looked and saw a young man, about twenty two, or so walk up to her. Something wasn't right. She looked at him and saw that he was holding a bottle in one hand, and a knife in the other.  
  
She didn't like this and hoped that he was to drunk to even really see her. She too a deep breath and tried to walk around him, but she saw him move to block her way.  
  
"Why you living so soon, girly?" He said as he moved closer to her. Bulma could fell the fear in her rise and she didn't know what to do. She knew that she would be powerless to him if he tried to do anything.  
  
"Look, I took a wrong turn and got lost, I'm sorry." She said and tried to move, but he was to fast, even for being drunk. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.  
  
"I didn't say you could leave yet, sweet. You and me are going to have fun t'night." He said and pushed her up to the wall.  
  
"Get off me." She said trying to push him of, but it wasn't doing much. 'Someone help me.' Her mind cried out.  
  
She closed her eyes as she felt him put his hands on her. She couldn't believe that this was going to happen to her. She had always hopped that her first time would be with the man she loved, nit some drunk man.  
  
She felt his hot breath on her neck as his lips touched her skin. She wonted to cry and scream all at once. The man's hand had worked it's way up her top and she felt like she was going to be sick.  
  
He stopped and heard him try to pull down his pants, when she heard what sounded like punches, and someone fall to the floor. She opened her eyes slowly and looked down to see that the man that had pushed himself on her, was out cold on the floor. She looked around and saw the young man from the garden.  
  
"Please don't hurt me." She said in a low voice, but Vegeta could still hear it. He had been walking when he had seen what was happing. One thing he couldn't stand was rape.  
  
"I didn't save you to hurt you." Vegeta said looking at her. He hadn't really seen how she looked up close and now he could tell that she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She was very small to him, and he could tell that she was fragile buy looking at her. He couldn't help but feel like he had to protect her with his life.  
  
She looked up to him and he found himself being lost in her eyes. He looked away, not knowing this feeling that he was getting inside of him. He turned away and walked off, only to turn back around to her.  
  
"If you wont to say here fine, or I could saw you hoe to get back to wherever you are going." He said and saw her almost ran over to him, trying to get as far away from this place as she could.  
  
They walked in silence as they walked back to the man hall.  
  
"So what had you so spooked that you took a wrong turn?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"You." She said in a low voice.  
  
"Me? Why would I scare you?" Vegeta asked laughing.  
  
"You saw me." Bulma said in a lower voice. "No on is suppose to see me." She said walking with the larger man.  
  
Vegeta didn't understand what she was talking about. No one was suppose to see her? "What do you mean by that?" He stopped and looked at her.  
  
Looking up to him she answered. "No one is suppose to know that I am here. And you and that other man just saw me. If the King finds out he's going to kill Nappa for not doing his job, when it wasn't even his fault. And I'm going to have to live with knowing that I killed a man." She said looking back down to her.  
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta asked looking at her right in the eye.  
  
"Someone you where never suppose to meet. I'm sorry." She said and ran down the hall, running to her room and away from the man she had grown to fall for, if only she knew him for a few minutes. Her heart screamed at her, screamed to run back to him, But the thought of the King and what he would do stopped her from doing that, and kept her feet running to her room.  
  
Ok that's all for this part. Sorry that t was shorter then the others. I hope to get the next part out soon. Till then, bye bye. 


	4. Part 04

A/N: I would love to thank all those who have taken the time to R&R. You have no idea how much it helps me keep writing. It means a lot to me to know that there are people out there that tack the time do tell me how I do. For all those who have, Thank you very much.  
  
About the story: This one, like most of mine, is a AU fic. This one is all planed out and I know what is going to happen, and how it's going to end. All I have to do is get it typed. For those of you how liked my others, you'll love this one. It has love, hate, and everything you can think about to put into a really good fic. I'm not much of a lemon fan, but I may put one in this. MAYBE!  
  
Rating: Rating will be different in each part. I'll try my best to let you all know what the rating will be for each part that I put out. The over all rating is 'R' for suggestive dialogue, sexual dialogue, strong language, coarse language, sexual situations, sexual content, mature themes, and intense violence.  
  
Last time.  
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta asked looking at her right in the eye.  
  
"Someone you where never suppose to meet. I'm sorry." She said and ran down the hall, running to her room and away from the man she had grown to fall for, if only she knew him for a few minutes. Her heart screamed at her, screamed to run back to him, But the thought of the King and what he would do stopped her from doing that, and kept her feet running to her room.  
  
Mislead Hearts  
  
Part 04 By: SaberP4  
  
Setting in his room, Vegeta couldn't stop thinking about that woman. It had only been one night, and she had worked her way into his thoughts and dreams. He hoped that she would be at the feast tonight. He needed to know who she was and why she was here. He had known that she wasn't from Vegetasei, but where?  
  
His thoughts where interrupted by someone knocking on his door. Getting up from where he was, he walked over to the door and opened it to find Kakarot and his mate.  
  
"Vegeta?! What are you doing?! The dinner starts in ten minutes and you're not even dressed." Kakarot said walking into the room and pulling Vegeta back in to help him get ready. Chichi just laughed and told them that she would wait outside for them.  
  
Kakarot shut the door and turned to his prince and long time friend. "Vegeta are you ok? You've never been late to anything, even if you do hate it. Heck you where even early to Frieza!" He said as he got out Vegeta's armor and spandex.  
  
"Forget it." Vegeta said as he walked over and put on the jet-black spandex with the gold armor. The armor had the royal symbol in blood red, over his left chest plate, right where his heart was. Kakarot helped him put on his red cape that matched the red symbol.  
  
"No. Vegeta we have been friends for a very long time. I know when something is wrong, and something is wrong, I've never seen you like this before." Kakarot said as he got Vegeta's golden boots out.  
  
"I said forget it Kakarot. It's nothing." He said with a little venom.  
  
With out saying anything, Kakarot stood up and looked at him right in the eye. "It's a girl isn't it?" He said more then asked.  
  
Vegeta looked at him with shock. Was it really that obvious?  
  
"I knew it!" He said, a wide smile forming on his lips. "So who is she?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know." He said putting on his boots.  
  
"You don't know?! Where did you meet her? What dose she look like?" He asked real fast.  
  
Vegeta looked at him, should he tell him? He would think he was crazy. "Last night. I was in the garden and she walked in. I would have called the grads on her for going to the family gardens, but I've never seen her before, or anyone like her before."  
  
"What do you mean? Did she have like green hair and yellow eyes?" He said laughing.  
  
"No, blue." Was all Vegeta said and looked over to Kakarot.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"She had light blue hair and deep blue eyes, that one could lose themselves in." He said. "I'm not crazy ok. Oh just forget it." Vegeta said walking to the door.  
  
Outside Chichi had heard the whole thing. 'Blue hair and blue eyes' there is only one girl on Vegetasei like that. Bulma. Chichi heard the door open and saw Vegeta walk out with Kakarot right behind him. She would act like she didn't know anything, they would ask her and then she would have to answer to the King.  
  
"What took so long?" She asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"Vegeta couldn't find anything to ware." Kakarot said, not wanting to tell her.  
  
"We should go, we are already a little late." She said as Kakarot took her arm and they followed the prince down the hall.  
  
They had gotten there right when everyone had, and they made their way over to the thrown where the king wasn't looking to happy, about them being late. Without saying anything Vegeta sat down next to his father and Kakarot and Chichi stud next to him. They watched for a few minutes then Kakarot asked Chichi to dance and they made their way to the dance floor.  
  
Vegeta watched as they danced and hoped that that could be him with his blue haired goddess. Thinking about her, he looked around trying to see if he could see her. Looking around, all he saw was sea of black and brown, and a few blondes. Giving up hope, he turned to watch everyone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hearing the music from the ballroom, Bulma laid on her bed, She hadn't told anyone of the other night and she hoped that the prince hadn't. She had known that he was the prince due to how he looked, he was a splitting image of his father.  
  
She wished that the King would just let her out, so she didn't have to fear Nappa getting killed if anyone saw her. Part of her hoped that she could just curl up and die. She had nothing to lose anymore. Her father was dead, and no one here cared for her other then for the use of her brain.  
  
Looking over to the window she saw the two moons and thought back to home. She hadn't seen it for so long and was starting to forget parts of it. She knew deep down she would never go home. She had no home now. Turning around she looked over and walked out the door and walked to her lab. She might as well get some work done.  
  
Walking into her lab, she turned the lights on and walked over to the GR she had been working on. It was still just the frame, and she still had a lot of wiring to get done before she did anything more.  
  
Walking over to her table she picked up the wire she needed and went to work. The time flew by as she worked and she didn't even hear Chichi walk in.  
  
She felt someone tape her foot and crawled out from under the pod. Looking up she saw Chichi in her nice black dress.  
  
"WOW Chichi you look great." Bulma said as she got up and looked at herself.  
  
Bulma was covered in dirt and oil, and Chichi was looking like a princess.  
  
"So way aren't you with all the others dancing and having fun?" Bulma asked as she picked up a rag and cleaned off her hands.  
  
"You mean watch Kakarot and Vegeta talk and whisper about some blue haired goddess that Vegeta saw the other night. I think not." She said and saw the shocked look on Bulma's face.  
  
"How." Bulma stuttered.  
  
"How do I know? I overheard them talking in Vegeta's room before the feast. It's driving him crazy, he doesn't know who you are and no one knows anything." She said to her friend.  
  
Bulma was taken back. How many people knew? She only hoped that they didn't tell anyone. She walked passed Chichi and took a set on her char. Everything was happening to fast.  
  
"I need to get some fresh air." She said and walked out of the room.  
  
Chichi knew that she would be going to the garden and thought it best just to let her have her time. She walked out and headed back to the party. She was thinking if she should tell the king or not. For right now, she thought it best if the King didn't know what was going on. Walking back she hoped that tonight wouldn't be to boring.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Walking down the hall, Vegeta walked to the gardens. He had to get out of that room. Seeing all the couples dancing and then his father dear to start talking about him getting a mate. He had told Kakarot that he was going to retire to his room, just to get away from him. He was like a little brother sometimes and would never stop when he was told to. He had asked Vegeta so many questions, about the blue haired girl, that Vegeta's head was hurting.  
  
Walking to the door that would open to the gardens, he stopped when he heard someone softly crying on the other side. Thinking it best not to open the door, he fazed into the room and looked around. There by the pond he saw her. She was sitting down with her knees pulled into her, crying her heart out.  
  
He couldn't explain it, but he wished that he knew why she was crying. It wasn't the type when your hurt yourself, no this was due to the pain in her heart. Walking up to her he didn't see the leaf.  
  
Bulma turned around to see the some man from the other night. He was wearing black spandex and gold armor, she saw the symbol and knew that she was right and that he WAS the prince. She didn't like the fact that he always seemed to be seeing her when she was crying, or needed help. He must think that she wasn't capable of tacking care of herself.  
  
"I'm sorry, I go." She said knowing that he didn't know that his father ad told her that she could stay. She just didn't feel like fighting anymore. She just wonted to be alone.  
  
Walking to the door, she was stopped by a hand on her arm. "Why are you crying?" Vegeta asked so softly, he scared himself. What was it about her that did this to him?  
  
"It's nothing, your highness." She said looking down.  
  
"If it where nothing then you wouldn't have been crying." He said back to her.  
  
"Look it's none of your business ok." She said pulling away from him, but he wasn't ready to let go, not till he found out who she was.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"It's nothing for you to know." She answered back.  
  
"Girl you don't know who you are missing with." He said starting to get angry.  
  
"Yes I do, Your Prince Vegeta, of Vegetasei, son to the King. And you Vegeta don't know who you are missing with. If your hurt me in anyway, shape or form, you going to have to tell your father why your hurt me." She said, now getting just as angry as he was.  
  
"Who the hell cares what my father says, I can do whatever the hell I wish to do." He said pulling her close to his face, bad idea. He could know smell her and it was like heaven. Even though all the oil and grease, he could smile the faint sent of some exotic flower. He didn't know what was coming over him, if he knew better, he was thinking about kissing her.  
  
Right before he was able to get any closer he sensed Nappa coming down the hall and pulled away from her, but not letting go of her arm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nappa had been training when he felt Bulma leave her room and didn't think anything really of it, but when he felt Vegeta's ki in the same room he knew he had to get her out of there, and fast.  
  
Walking to the door that would take him to her, he stopped. Vegeta would ask, no, tell him to tell him what was going on. The king had told him not to let Vegeta know anything. Who did he follow?  
  
All he knew was that he needed to get Bulma out of there and he would deal with the prince latter.  
  
Walking in he saw that the prince was holding on to Bulma's arm and they both looked like they could kill.  
  
"Nappa?!" Bulma asked looking over to the other man. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Do you forget that I was told to make sure that you are not to be seen. I've failed, I must take you back to your wing, and then go and talk with the king." He said, then looking over to Vegeta.  
  
"Stop acting like I'm not here! No one is going anywhere till I know what is going on!" He said, his anger rising along with his power.  
  
Nappa knew that he would kill him if he didn't do anything soon. Just then they both felt four other ki's heading their way. Two where that of, the King and Brodrick, the other tow was Kakarot and his mate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The King and Brodrick had been talking about the war on Frieza when they felt Bulma's ki waver and then the Prince's ki rise. They didn't think anything of it, but then they felt that he was in the same room as Bulma, they couldn't take any risks. They almost flu out of the room and knocked down anyone in their way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chichi and Kakarot where dancing in the ballroom, when Kakarot stopped on the dance floor and looked around. He had senesced Vegeta's ki rise, and knew that some one was making him mad. He tried to tell Chichi it was nothing, but she followed him and they both took off to the gardens.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Looking the other man in the eyes, Vegeta let Bulma's arm go and she stepped away from him and looked at him. Vegeta knew that there was something going on way bigger then anyone would tell him and he was going to find out what it was.  
  
"I'm going to ask you one more time Nappa, tell me what is going on." Vegeta said in a very dangerous voice.  
  
"I'm sorry my prince, I'm under order not to tell you, or anyone anything." He answered back.  
  
"What!, By who!?" He said clearly getting angry.  
  
"By me boy." Vegeta heard and looked over to see his father and Brodrick. Bulma looked over and saw them and didn't know if she should be happy or more scared. She had never seen the King look so, serious before.  
  
Her thoughts where interrupted again by yet another set of people walking thought the door. She had never seen the first young man in her life, but when she saw the other person, she could breath, It was Chichi.  
  
"Bulma what's going on, are you ok?" Chichi said running over to her new friend, not really caring about the other men in the room.  
  
"I'm ok, for now." She said looking over to the King who was glaring over to Vegeta. Kakarot walked over to his father, Brodrick and asked what was going on.  
  
"Something very bad." He said looking around the room seeing what was going on. The King was standing a few feet away from his only son, with Nappa at his left. Vegeta was on the other side standing waiting till some one told him what was going on, Bulma and Chichi where over by him and Kakarot was standing ready to fight in he was called to do so. Brodrick didn't like where this was going.  
  
Vegeta looked around the room. He looked over to the girl, who he had learned name was Bulma, and saw that she was over with Kakarot's women. "I demand to know what is going on." He said in such a cool voice, even the King knew that Vegeta would have them tell him, or he would make them.  
  
Looking over to Bulma he knew that it was best if she wasn't here to hear what was going to be said. "Chichi, Brodrick, take Bulma back to her room and keep her there." The King said, then looked back to his son.  
  
He waited till they left then he looked at his son and took a deep breath. "What do you wont to know?" He asked to his younger look-a-like.  
  
"What the hell is going on!" He yelled at his father.  
  
Taking a deep breath he told him. "While you and Kakarot where away working for Frieza, we got a message from a planet called Earth. Their government had told us that they had a plan of how to stop Frieza. There was a man that lived there that had come up with it. They had said that they would help us, if we help them." He said.  
  
"Yes Father I know all this. Get to the point." Vegeta said getting mad.  
  
"If you shut your mouth for one moment I would get to it." He said, looking him right in the eye. "Like I said, if they helped us, we would help them. I told them that they wold have to come here. He said that Frieza would them know that something was going on, so he sent his only doughtier in his stead. She has been with us now for over a year, and so far no on has known of her, but Nappa, Brodrick, and me. We thought it best for her to have a friend and that's when the other woman came in." He said walking around.  
  
"A few days before your arrived back home, we got a call from earth tell us that Frieza had found out about our plan, but the Doctor had told him that we had nothing to do with it. He was trying to buy his doughtier and us more time. Bulma is the key to fighting Frieza and killing him. If he knew that she was here, he would kill all of us." He said looking to Vegeta.  
  
"And you thought that you could keep something like his from me. I'm going to be the next king, and you think that it's ok to not tell me something like this!" He yelled into the room.  
  
On the other side of the garden, Kakarot was taking it all in. His Chichi knew about something top secret. He couldn't help but smile. He knew that she hadn't even let on what she had been up to. She was great for this job.  
  
Hearing the shouting he knew that he would have to say something, or there was going to be a blood bath.  
  
"Ok Let think about this. Now that Vegeta and I know about this, we can help out. We are always doing Frieza's dirty work and now how he works first hand." He said walking between both the two men. Nappa, still off to the side.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Walking around in her room, Bulma looked around the room. Chichi was on her bed and Brodrick was up agents the wall.  
  
"Bulma, calm down. Everything is going to be ok." Chichi said. Bulma looked over to her and smiled softly.  
  
"I know Chichi. It's just that I've seem to be more trouble them help." Bulma said walking over to her bed and sat down next to her friend.  
  
"Don't worry, everything will work out just fine." She said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in the garden everyone was still on edge, but everything was out n the open. There was nothing left to tell. The King knew that he had nothing more to say and turned and walked out of the garden and walked back o the ballroom. Vegeta had left right after his father, but headed to the training rooms. Nappa and Kakarot just both took a deep breath and looked at each other.  
  
They didn't say anything and both walked out of the room, heading to Bulma's. However when they left, they hadn't seen the man that was right outside the door. He smiled and walked down the hall. He had head everything, and wasn't even in the room. He walked back to his room and shut the door and walked up to a com link and opened it.  
  
"What is it monkey?" Came a slimy voice.  
  
"Lord Frieza, I have found out some every interesting news." He said smiling.  
  
Ok that's it for now. I hope that you like it and I hope to get the next part out ASAP. Thank you again to all those who have R&R'ed. 


	5. Part 05

N/A: I'm sorry that it has taken a little longer to get this part out. We have been having some computer problems and I don't know when I'll be able to get the next part out. Know that yes, I'm still working on it and I haven't given up on this one. I just don't know when I'll be able to put up the next part. I hope all of you understand, and again I'm so very sorry.  
  
About the story: This one, like most of mine, is a AU fic. This one is all planed out and I know what is going to happen, and how it's going to end. All I have to do is get it typed. For those of you how liked my others, you'll love this one. It has love, hate, and everything you can think about to put into a really good fic. I'm not much of a lemon fan, but I may put one in this. MAYBE!  
  
Rating: Rating will be different in each part. I'll try my best to let you all know what the rating will be for each part that I put out. The over all rating is 'R' for suggestive dialogue, sexual dialogue, strong language, coarse language, sexual situations, sexual content, mature themes, and intense violence.  
  
Vegeta 21 Kakarot 20 Chichi 19 Bulma 18 King old Brodrick old Nappa 38  
  
Last time.  
  
They didn't say anything and both walked out of the room, heading to Bulma's. However when they left, they hadn't seen the man that was right outside the door. He smiled and walked down the hall. He had head everything, and wasn't even in the room. He walked back to his room and shut the door and walked up to a com link and opened it.  
  
"What is it monkey?" Came a slimy voice.  
  
"Lord Frieza, I have found out some every interesting news." He said smiling.  
  
Mislead Hearts Part 05 By SaberP4  
  
Sounds of whips and cries of pain where ringing out though the halls of Master Frieza's ship. Anyone that was stupid, or brave, to stand against him would end up here.  
  
Two men walked down the damp hall that was framed with cell doors that help those who stud against their master. They stopped in front of a cell, and looked in side.  
  
"Doc, time to get up. It's time to go talk to Frieza." One said, as the other opened the door and they both walked in to get the older man. They walked over to a corner and picked up the older man. They pulled him out and didn't care that they where dragging him. A few minutes pasted and they come to two large golden doors with two grads.  
  
"Open up, We have the trader that Frieza asked for." They said and waited for the doors to be opened.  
  
They walked in and let go of the older man, dropping him on the cold marble floor. They bowed to the lizard that was seated on the thrown and then walked out.  
  
The older man, got up and his hands and looked before him to see the one monster he had learned to hate all these years.  
  
"Oh, no come on, Get up. I know that you still have some fight in you left." Frieza said walking up to the man and kicking him with his foot.  
  
"You can beat me all you wont, I'll never tell you." The Doctor spat back to the lizard.  
  
"Oh, but don't you see, I no longer need you. I thought I did, but when I found out about your daughter, I no longer have any use for you." He said walking around him.  
  
Doctor Briefs took in a deep breath. How could he know about Bulma? He asked himself over and over. "I don't know what your talking about." He said.  
  
"Oh, come on. You didn't really think that you could keep her away from me forever did you? I heard that she's quit a looker. Maybe after I'm done with using her brains, I'll use her body. I'm sure she's good in bed." He laughed and smiled.  
  
"You'll never have her!" the Doctor yelled out.  
  
"Oh, so you do have a daughter. I thought you just said that you didn't." He said smiling evilly at him.  
  
The Doctor didn't have to be told that he screwed up, he knew. He knew that Frieza knew what he need.  
  
"So what are you going to do to me? Kill me?" The Doctor asked.  
  
"Oh, no. I'm sure your daughter would love to see daddy again." He said walking back over to the thrown.  
  
He knew what the monster was going to plain. He was going to use him to pull Bulma out into the open and then go after her. He knew that Frieza would never kill her and her would use her for his own pleasure. He couldn't let that happen. He would have to do something to stop him, but what.  
  
His thoughts where interrupted by the two grads pulling him away. He could hear Frieza's evil laughter behind him and knew that it was now or never. He pushed on one of the grads and pulled out his gun and put it to his head. With out a second though he pulled the trigger, the last thought running though his head, was of Bulma.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cupping her hand, Bulma pulled some water from her bath to wash herself. It had been a week scene everyone had found out about her, and she almost wished they hadn't. Once she had almost finished the GR, she had told everyone, Vegeta had demanded that he use it. He broke it the first day and said something about 'how weak humans are' and that they couldn't save themselves. Bulma had been up almost every night working on it, to better it, but Vegeta would just brake it anyhow. The only good thing was that he was getting stronger, way stronger.  
  
Leaning back, she closed her eyes and smiled. She really didn't mind fixing it for him, she liked fighting with him, and getting him mad. It had aloud her not to really think about her father and home. She never really got to say good bye, and it would tug at her till she did.  
  
Feeling the water get cooler, she knew that it was time to get out and grabbed a towel to dry off. However on her way up, her foot snagged on her washcloth, and she slipped.  
  
She let out a small yell of pain as she shoulder hit the tub. She slowly got up and could see a deep purple bruise forming where she had hit. "Oh this is just great." She said as she lifted he arm, as a shot of pain ran though her arm.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom, with a towel rapped around her and sat on her bed. She still had water drops on her when someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Hold on." She said as she grabbed she robe and put it on, on the way to the door. She opened it to find Vegeta there, not looking too happy.  
  
When she had opened the door, Vegeta tried hard not to lose his mind. There before him, was the woman, only clad in a towel with a robe to cover her. He could still see the water on her skin and in her hair.  
  
Over the last week he had tried to find anyway to be with her. Braking the GR was one way, and at the time, was the best. "Woman, that thing you call a GR has broken again. I demand that you fix it." He said, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Vegeta, I just fixed it this morning, can't it wait till later?" She said walking back into her room.  
  
"No. How am I going to train?!" He said walking in after her, shutting the door after him.  
  
"Look Vegeta, you're not the only one that works really hard ok." She said facing him. "I was up all last night working on it for you, and all I ask is on night of sleep. Ok?" She said setting on her bed with her head down.  
  
Vegeta knew that she was crying and didn't know what to do. He needed her to fix the GR so he could train, but he knew that she hadn't been sleeping either. Without saying anything, he turned to walk out of the room and go find Kakarot to train the old fashion way.  
  
Bulma heard the door close and she looked up to see that she was alone in her room. She wiped away her tears and got up to get ready for bed. Her arm still hurt, but she needed to get to bed.  
  
Climbing into bed she tried to get rest, but when hours went by, she knew that it wasn't got to happen. She let out a grunt and got up. Walking over to her dresser, she pulled out a pear of jeans and a black tight-fitting shirt. Walking into the bathroom she pulled her hair up and looked herself over.  
  
Pulling her shirt down a little, she looked at her shoulder, to see that it had gotten bigger and swollen. "Great." She laughed to herself. She walked out and turned off the lights and left her room. Walking down the hall, she noted that it had gotten colder.  
  
She had learned that Vegetasei had harsher weather then back on Earth. Here, the summers got into the 150's and the winters got below the negative 150's. She had been told never to go outside, without asking. She, too, knew that it would kill her in no time out in those temperatures.  
  
Noticing that she was right outside her lab door, she walked in and turned on the lights and looked around. There, in that back, she walked up to the GR. She knew that Vegeta wasn't here, due to the fact that the lights where off. Walking to the GR, she looked it over and saw that he had blown the main computer this time. This could talk longer.  
  
She walked over to her lab table and pick up what she would need and walked back over and started, not noticing the other occupant in the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Letting the cold water wash over him, Vegeta thought back to what had happened that day. He had trained, broken the GR, beat Kakarot's butt and had gotten into an argument with his father.  
  
His father had told him that it was time he starts looking for a mate. He had gotten into about how he would like to see his grandkids before he dies. It ended with Vegeta walking out, more pissed then anyone had seen him, and breaking his father's door.  
  
The coldness of the water not only cooled his once sweaty skin, but also his temper. The thing that got to him was that every time his father talked about him getting a mate, he always thought about that blue haired girl. He couldn't help but think how she was a prefect fit to him.  
  
He shoo'ed the thoughts from his mind when he realized what he was thinking about. He shut off the water and got out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, he stepped out and rapped that towel around his slim waste.  
  
He knew that it was getting late, but something told him to go to the lab and see if he may be able to use the GR, even if it was broken. He walked out of his bathroom and walked into his room and put on his training gi, and walked out heading to the lad.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Walking under the GR, Bulma couldn't help but get the felling that something or someone was watching her. She had never had this felling and thought that it was just due to the lack of sleep. She yawned and looked to see what time it was. Seeing that it was well ingot the night, she knew that she had worked a good four to five hours already, and still had her work cut out for her.  
  
She climbed out from under and looked herself over to see she had once again, ended up covered in oil and dirt. She grabbed for a rag when she saw two red eyes looking right at her from the dark corner.  
  
Letting out a loud scream, she ran for the door only to run right into a wall. Looking up she saw that it was nun other then Vegeta.  
  
"Woman, what the heck are your squabbling about?" He asked looked and seeing that something had really gotten to her.  
  
"There was eye's looking at me." She said pointing over to the corner, while she moved around and hid behind him. Vegeta couldn't help but feel protective and liked the fact that she was going to him to save her.  
  
'Just like my mate would.' He said them almost shot himself for what he was thinking. Looking around the room he didn't see anything or feel anything. Walking into the room he looked around just so Bulma would feel that it was safe.  
  
"There is nothing here woman." He said looking back to her. She slowly walked further into the lad and felt better that he had shown up when he had, but why had he shown up?  
  
"Um, Vegeta? What are you doing here?" She asked walking back over to her desk and picking up the rag she had wonted to get earlier.  
  
Vegeta turned around and looked at her. "I wonted to see if I could still use the GR to train." He said truthfully. He had not thought that she was going to be there, but he wasn't mad, he liked that she was there.  
  
"Oh." She said walking back over to the GR and getting ready to climb back under it.  
  
"What are you doing woman?: Vegeta asked watching her climb under.  
  
"I'm fixing what your broke. After all you did come into my room and asked me to do just this didn't you?" She asked looking at him.  
  
He didn't say anything and just let her work. He went over to the desk and leaned on it. He could see her small feet that hung out from under the large pod. He found it had to believe that some one so small could build something so big, and powerful.  
  
Not hearing her tinkering or making any nose, he walked over and tapped her foot with his, but nothing happened. He bent down and pulled her out, to find that she had fallen asleep under the pod. He couldn't help as a small smile formed on his lips. He picked her up and walked out of the room, not bothering turning off the lights.  
  
However when he left, another figure walked out of the shadows. Looking around he didn't bother with the GR, but walked around till he got to the door and pecked outside. Not seeing anything, he walked out and headed back to his room, smiling. He ran over to the com link and waited till Frieza's face popped up.  
  
"What is it, monkey? This had better be good." Came the reply.  
  
"Oh I think that this is just what you have been waiting for m'lord." Came the young mans voice.  
  
"Well out with it."  
  
"It seems that our deer Prince has a liking for the Bulma girl. From what I have gathered, his father has been on him to get a mate, and from what I just saw, it looks like he is thinking about the girl." He said.  
  
He waited for an answer, but none come. Then ever so low, he heard the laugh. Not any laugh, but the laugh that everyone knew to be Frieza's 'I- have-something-pained-for you' laugh. The young man on the other side knew that Frieza was happy at the news and waited till he was told on what to do next.  
  
"Oh, this is great news. Don't do anything more. I have something better. I'll call you if I need you." He said and then hung up. The young man turned off the com link and sate back.  
  
Finely he would have what he wonted. He had worked under the King and Prince his whole life and he didn't mind it. But when his brother was lost in a war, they had told him that he wasn't able to go and find him, and bring him back, After that, he had grown hatred for the thrown. When he had been on a mission for Frieza, like so many others, he had been bought before Frieza himself, and was told that if he worked for him, he would be able to make the finial hit.  
  
Now nothing could stop him, he looked forward to the day he wold kill Vegeta for the brother that he had taken away from him. But as he thought about it, he wonted him to suffer like he had been the last few years. Thinking back over everything he had learned, he knew what he would do. Take away the one person way from him that he cares the most about.the girl. He no longer cared about what Frieza wonted, he was going to do his own thing, kill Bulma.  
  
Oh no, who is this guy? And now Frieza knows about Bulma, and how Vegeta feels.heck Vegeta and Bulma don't even know how they feel. What's going to happen??? Please R&R. you have no idea how much they mean to me. 


	6. Part 06

About the story: This one, like most of mine, is a AU fic. This one is all planed out and I know what is going to happen, and how it's going to end. All I have to do is get it typed. For those of you how liked my others, you'll love this one. It has love, hate, and everything you can think about to put into a really good fic. I'm not much of a lemon fan, but I may put one in this. MAYBE!  
  
Rating: Rating will be different in each part. I'll try my best to let you all know what the rating will be for each part that I put out. The over all rating is 'R' for suggestive dialogue, sexual dialogue, strong language, coarse language, sexual situations, sexual content, mature themes, and intense violence.  
  
Last time..  
  
Now nothing could stop him, he looked forward to the day he wold kill Vegeta for the brother that he had taken away from him. But as he thought about it, he wonted him to suffer like he had been the last few years. Thinking back over everything he had learned, he knew what he would do. Take away the one person way from him that he cares the most about.the girl. He no longer cared about what Frieza wonted, he was going to do his own thing, kill Bulma.  
  
Mislead Hearts  
  
Part 06 By SaberP4  
  
Walking though the halls, Vegeta couldn't help but stare at the angel in his arms. Even the oil and dirk looked good on her. He knew that he was falling for her, and knew at that moment, he would not have any other woman. Making his way though the halls, he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him with her like this. He knew that there was those that had sold their loyalty to Frieza, and if they saw him like this with a female, he knew that they would do anything to take her away from him.  
  
Seeing her room coming into view, he used his ki to lightly open the door, so he didn't have to put her down. Walking into her room her sat her down on her bed and turned to close the door. Turning back to the bed, he tough it couldn't hurt to watch her for a little bit.  
  
Walking over and looking down at her, he saw that her shirt was pulled down on her shoulder and saw the discoloration. Carefully, he pulled it down further o get a better idea.  
  
However, without warning, he received a slap on the side on his face. Backing up, he looked up to see Bulma wide-awake and looking rather mad at him.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?!" She yelled at him. She took a loot around and saw that she was no longer in her lad, but in her room, on her bed. "You think that You can just do whatever you want to me! Well I have news for you mister, you may be the prince here, but you don't own me, you got that!" She said walking over to him pointing at him in his chest.  
  
"Why would I wish to do anything with you? For all I know your could have a sickly disease that would kill me." He said looking down to her.  
  
"Oh, please. Fine, then what where you doing?" She asked him walking back to her bed.  
  
"Looking at that." He pointed to her shoulder.  
  
"What?" She didn't understand what he was talking about.  
  
"That." He pointed, but this time, he touched it. She let out a small yell of pain as he did so.  
  
"So what happened?" He asked walking over to her bathroom and looking around it for something.  
  
"It's nothing, I slipped and feel." She said trying to find out what he was doing. She saw him come back out with a tope of something and looked at her.  
  
"You're going to have to take off your shirt." He said in a 'matter-of- factly' voice.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but blush. She knew that he wasn't going to try anything so she turned around, putting her back to him, and lifted her shirt up, so that he could get to her shoulder.  
  
Vegeta looked and couldn't help but feel a pain in his chest, when he saw just how big the bruise really was. He had thought that it was just something small, but looking at the whole thing, he saw that it took up her whole shoulder, and went down part of her back.  
  
Bulma felt the bed give way as he sat down next to her. She felt the cold cream being rubbed on her skin and found it hard to believe that the hand that was rubbing it was softer then she had thought.  
  
She had always thought that Vegeta's hands would be coulees, and ruff. But to her liking, they where soft and gentle. She couldn't help but smile as he took care of her. She liked the feeling of his hands on her and wondered what it would feel like to share a night with him.  
  
She almost choked on her own breath as she thought that. She had no idea what she had been thinking. 'Man, everything must really be getting to me.' She thought as she felt him continue rubbing her back.  
  
Vegeta was finding it hard to take his hands off her. Her skin felt so perfect and soft much like an angle. He was done rubbing the cream on her back, and didn't wont to push his luck. Using all his willpower, he pulled away and just looked at her back. He didn't say anything, and ether did she. They just sat there, it took all his mind power not to reach out and touch her.  
  
Bulma could feel his eyes on her and thought that it would be best if she pulled her shirt back into places and turn around. Doing just that, she found Vegeta looking down.  
  
Not knowing what was wrong, she lifted his chin up, so that she could look him in the eyes. What she saw scared her. Looking into his cole black eyes, she saw something she hadn't see in some time, love.  
  
She couldn't find it in herself to pull away from him. Whenever she was with him, she felt like nothing could harm her, like he would save her. Ever sense that night, when he had saved her, she knew that he would never let anything happen to her.  
  
Looking into her deep blue eyes, Vegeta found himself becoming lost within her. Without really thinking he leaned over and took her lips in his.  
  
Bulma couldn't believe what was happening. Before she knew anything she felt his lips on hers and found herself kissing him back. Just as soon as it had come, it had ended. Without warning, she looked up and saw that he was walking to the door. He stopped but never turned around, as if he was fighting himself. She looked to him, and tried to ask him to stay, but she couldn't find her voice.  
  
She looked down and heard the door close as she heard his light footsteps walking away from her room. She let out a grunt as she fell onto her bed wishing that he was still there with her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As he walked down the hall, Vegeta thought back over what he let happen. He had just given himself a weakness, and if Frieza found out about it, he would do anything he could to get her and use her against him.  
  
Vegeta knew that Frieza wasn't stupid, and knew he knew that Vegeta was getting stronger and would soon get rid of him. Vegeta really didn't care about the others he would be helping out, by killing Frieza. All he cared about was himself and his family. It would just be goo to have everyone know that he was stronger then Frieza and that if anyone did try anything, they wouldn't live.  
  
He knew that he had confused the woman and that he had to figure out what he was going to do about it. He knew that she wasn't stupid and would find out the truth. All he could think about doing right now was to keep his distance from her, and keep her out of his mind.  
  
Walking into his room he knew that sleep wouldn't come to him, so he got on the floor and started doing push-ups. He only hoped that for right now, she would forget what happened between them and not push it.  
  
The morning came faster then Bulma would have liked as she climbed out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder to see that it was still discolored, but it didn't hurt as much as it had. At the thought of it, she recalled what had happened the night before and what Vegeta had done. Why had he run? She didn't know and thought that it would be best if she just dropped it and went on with life, at lest for today.  
  
After getting ready for the day, Bulma remembered that the King had asked her to go and see him today so that they could talk about her living arrangements. She made her way over to her door and opened it to see Nappa was already there standing grad.  
  
"Good morning Nappa." She said smiling up to him.  
  
"Morning, Lady Bulma." He said to her. Bulma looked at him a little funny, he had never caller her 'lady' before.  
  
"What's with the 'Lady' stuff, Nappa." She asked with a small laugh.  
  
"If you are to live here on Vegetasei, you are to be put into a social class, and seeing as how your are very important to use, it only seems right." He said looking at her.  
  
"Ok." She said. "Anyway, I'm off to go talk with the King." She said changing the subject.  
  
"Very well, right this way." He said walking with her down the hall. It didn't take them long before they got to the King's study. Nappa knocked and told him that Lady Bulma was here to see him.  
  
The door opened to revile the King. He stepped aside to let Bulma in and then looked back at Nappa. "That's all." He said as he shut the door.  
  
He turned around and saw that Bulma was looking at a picture of his mate. "Her name was Julian." He said as he walked up to Bulma.  
  
"She's very beautiful, was she your wife?" She asked turning to look at the king.  
  
"Yes she is my mate." He said getting a distant look on his face.  
  
"I've never heard anything about her, where is she?" Bulma asked, but soon wished she hadn't.  
  
The King took a deep breath and looked at his mate. Her black silky hair and her bright green eyes made him think of a goddess. "Frieza has her." He said turning away from the picture and walking back to his desk. "Frieza knew that we would never do anything for him, but if he had something that we loved, he could make us do whatever he wonted. It had been ten years sense I've seen her last, and I don't even know if she's still alive. For all we know he could have killed her a long time ago, and not even know about it." He said.  
  
Bulma could feel the hurt in his voice and knew that it hurt him to talk about her. "I'm sorry I asked." She said low in her voice.  
  
"There no need for that." He said taking in a breath and looking over to her. "Now on to business. Under the circumstances, I feel that it would be best that you remain here. We would be able to care for you and you would never have to worry about anything. After the war with Frieza, you would be able to visit Earth to see family and friends, but would remain here." He said looking at her, he saw her face fall and knew that she was feeling a little down at this.  
  
"This would also mean, that you would be moved into a different room and would have full range of the planet. The only thing that I ask is that till the war is over that you stay inside and take Nappa wherever you go. We can't have anything happen to you now. With the GR, it'll only be a matter of time before Vegeta is strong enough to kill Frieza." He continued as he looked at her.  
  
"You would hold a high status and would he staying in the royal wing, with me and Vegeta." He said looking to her.  
  
Bulma didn't know what to say. He had just told her that she was almost equal with him and the prince and would have the protection of the royal house. But out of all what he had said, the thing that got her most, was that she would no longer be locked away, but would have run of the whole planet. She couldn't help as a smile graced her lips.  
  
Seeing that she wasn't saying anything, the King took it as a good thing and thought it best to end it now. "Very good, I'll have Nappa move all your things over to the other room and I'll saw your where it is." He said as he got up and walked over to the door.  
  
Bulma followed him as they walked into the hall. He lead her down many halls till she started to notice that the halls where now coated in gold and silvers. She found it hard to believe, but there it was. He stopped and she looked to see why they had stopped. There before her was a grand hall, at the end was two grand door made of soiled gold. The two doors to the right where made out of silver and the doors on the left of the gold ones, where bronze.  
  
"The Golden Rooms are where the King and Queen reside. The Silver Rooms are that of the Prince, and the Bronze are the rooms that belong to the Princess. Seeing as how I only have one son, I see no problem giving you the Bronze Rooms." He said to her.  
  
They walked to it and he placed his hands on it and pulled it open to revile the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. The floor was marble and in the middle of the room was a grand fountain. Looking around she saw that there was tree other large doors, and wondered where they led. Walking past the king she walked up the one on her left and opened it. There she saw a rather large bathroom that looked just as big as a small house.  
  
She had learned that the middle one was her bed camber that had the largest bed she had ever seen in her life. She also liked it due to the fact that there was a very large balcony made out of the same marble that was in the first room.  
  
The last room was a privet study with the walls covered with books and pictures of the past Princess that had this room. She couldn't help but feel unworthy of this room. She wasn't even from this planet and here she was taking over there room.  
  
She looked over the whole place and saw that the colors where mostly a deep red, but also had purl white to break up all the red. Bulma turned to look at the King and saw that he was smiling at her. "I only wish that my mate was here to see this. She had always wonted a daughter." He said walking over to her. He put his on her shoulders and looked down to her.  
  
"Tonight you will eat with Vegeta and I. I'll have him pick you up. Be ready by eight tonight." He said and turned to walk away, when he stopped and turned back.  
  
"I'll leave you here to get the fell of your new rooms. I'll have Nappa get your things and bring them her for you." Then walked out of the room.  
  
Bulma looked around and knew that everything was going to be ok, for at lest now.  
  
Ok all that's it for this one. I hope that you all liked it and Please R&R.thank you. 


	7. Part 07

A/N: I'm so very sorry that it has taken me this long to get this part out. I've been working like none other and I have another 44 hours that I get to work this week...I would call that over time..yay.more money for me..!!!!! Anyway please for give me for taking so long. I hope that this part will be good to hold you all over till I can up date again.  
  
About the story: This one, like most of mine, is a AU fic. This one is all planed out and I know what is going to happen, and how it's going to end. All I have to do is get it typed. For those of you how liked my others, you'll love this one. It has love, hate, and everything you can think about to put into a really good fic. I'm not much of a lemon fan, but I may put one in this. MAYBE!  
  
Rating: Rating will be different in each part. I'll try my best to let you all know what the rating will be for each part that I put out. The over all rating is 'R' for suggestive dialogue, sexual dialogue, strong language, coarse language, sexual situations, sexual content, mature themes, and intense violence.  
  
Last time..  
  
"Tonight you will eat with Vegeta and I. I'll have him pick you up. Be ready by eight tonight." He said and turned to walk away, when he stopped and turned back.  
  
"I'll leave you here to get the fell of your new rooms. I'll have Nappa get your things and bring them her for you." Then walked out of the room.  
  
Bulma looked around and knew that everything was going to be ok, for at lest now.  
  
Mislead Hearts Part 07 By SaberP4  
  
Still not able to believe what was going on around her, Bulma looked over the balcony. She would have to say out of all the new things she had been given, this was her favorite.  
  
She had not wasted any time in getting ready for dinner, and then looked around. She had on a dark midnight blue dress that fell like a dark waterfall to the floor. She had her hair brushed and let down strait. She had pulled back a few strands and tied them behind her with a black ribbon. After she was all ready she saw that she still had a few hours and looked around her room.  
  
She still had to get use to all the room, but she was finding her way around faster then she thought she would. She had found that her bed was like falling on a cloud. This was like a dream to her. Still out looking over the gardens, Bulma thought back to her father. She knew that wherever he was, he was happy for her and she knew that she would be looked after from now on.  
  
Her thoughts where interrupted by some one knocking on the door. Part of her hoped that it was Vegeta coming to get her for dinner, but the other part didn't. It had been a few days' scenes she had seen him and only wonted to know how he felt. She had known that ever scenes that kiss, she couldn't help but think about him. She had never really fell in love with anyone and didn't know what it felt like, but she knew that she was feeling something for the Prince.  
  
Walking to the door and opening it she saw Kakarot and Nappa. "Umm, yes?" She said not understanding why they had been scent. Part of her was disappointed that it wasn't Vegeta.  
  
"We're here to walk you to dinner." Nappa said looking at her, her face fall as he said so.  
  
"I thought that Prince Vegeta was going to walk me?" She said trying to find out what was going on.  
  
"The King told us to walk you, seeing as how, he needed to talk to him about something that had come up." Kakarot said.  
  
"Very well." She said and walked out the door and shut it. She looked at the two men and walked down the hall with Nappa on her right and Kakarot on her left. It didn't take them long before they got to the main dinning hall. They walked into a grand room that had a long table in the middle that was covered in food. She looked around to see that both Kakarot and Nappa had left her side and where walking out the door. She was about to ask where they where going, when another door on the other side opened and the King and Prince walked in.  
  
Looking at them really for the first time together, she couldn't believe how much they really looked alike. They both had the same hair, same eyes and same build. The only thing that made then different, was their age.  
  
When Vegeta walked into the dinning hall, his breath was taken away. What he was expecting was a girl that would be more then likely to be covered in dirt and oil, but what he got was far from that. There before him was a angel from the havens. He could tell that she didn't know what to do and thought he'd help.  
  
"What are you doing just standing there woman? Sit down." He said in a hard voice.  
  
Bulma was taken back by his tone and didn't know what to say. She just let it go and took a set next to the King on his left side.  
  
The King was at the head of the table with his son at this right, and Bulma on his left. For some reason he thought that something was going on between those two, but the way Vegeta had talked to her, made him think different.  
  
Bulma had lost her hunger when she looked at Vegeta. How could she have had feelings for this man? He had acted so cold to her and she had done nothing. She hadn't even taken even two bites of food before she looked and saw that most of the food was already cleared from the table.  
  
Vegeta knew that he had been hard on the girl, but what else was he supposed to do? Be nice to her? Never! He would die before he was ever nice to her, and in front of his father!  
  
They all ate and when they where all done, they just sat there. The King had seen though dinner, that something was in deed going on between his son and Bulma. He had, many times, looked at them to see that they would look away from the other, not wanting him to see. He couldn't help but feel sorry for them. He knew that his son had picked her to be his mate, but just not the right time. With the war with Frieza getting heated, the girl could find herself right in the middle of it.  
  
Bulma couldn't handle the quit any longer and stud up. "May I return to my room now?" She asked the King without looking at him.  
  
"Very well, Vegeta walk her back to her room, then meet me in my study we have some more things that I would like to talk with you about." The King said as he stud up and walked away from them.  
  
Without saying anything, Vegeta walked around to Bulma's side and stopped at her. "Lets go, I don't have all night." He said.  
  
Bulma was again taken back by this and didn't know what she had done to make him act so cold to her. Without saying anything, she walked by him and they walked to her room.  
  
'I just don't get it.' Bulma thought to herself over again. 'How can this be the same man that cared for me the other night and took me to my room and kissed me??!!' She thought, she couldn't take this any more.  
  
Vegeta looked back and saw that the girl had stopped and was looking right at him. "What is it woman? To weak to walk to your own room?" He said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
When she didn't say anything Vegeta thought that he had gone to far, but he couldn't let her know how much he really cared for her. He looked back to her and saw her eyes tear up a little and knew that he was pushing it.  
  
"Lets go I don't have all night to play these games woman." He said and walked over to her and garbed her arm. However, when he touched her she pulled away like he was hotter them hell it's self. Vegeta didn't like this.  
  
"I thought that I knew you. I thought that you where different, I thought that I could love you, but I was wrong. Your nothing then a cold hearted bastered. You'r like all the others." She said and walked past him. She turned around to look him in the eye. "Did that kiss mean anything to you?" She asked, she had to know.  
  
Vegeta knew what he had to do and it was going to make him sick. He laughed. "You called that a kiss? A dog could kiss better then you." He said, he wanted to kill himself for saying it, but he knew he had to do it. He looked to her and saw the tears running down her face and knew that it had worked. He wished that he could have taken those words back and run to her and hugged her, but there was no turning back now, what was done was done.  
  
Not wanting him to see her crying anymore, Bulma turned around and ran down the hall to her room. She opened the door and ran to her bed and fell on it. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have thought she could fall in love with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Still standing in the hall, Vegeta looked down. How could he do that to the woman he wonted as his mate, and queen? He looked back up and felt something wet fall from his check. Lifting his hand to his eyes he felt water. 'What?' He asked himself. 'Am I crying over her?' He hated the idea that she had brought him to this. She had already made her way into his heart and his soul was crying out for her to come back, but his mind knew better.  
  
Ok that's all for this part. I know what you are all thinking...but I have a thing for cliffhangers..HAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAA..sorry..anyway I don't know when the next part will be out.but know that I have not forgotten about it. I have work and a boyfriend to keep happy...anyway I would love to know what you all thought of this part.so please R&R.thank you. 


	8. Part 08

This part is for 'ExTrEmLeYmOoDy' I'm really sorry that it has taken me soooooooo very long to work on this…..but when I got your last note….I couldn't help but fix it…so here you go. My style has changed a lot, but I'm going to do my best to finish this for you. Thank you for not letting me give up.

Last time…

Still standing in the hall, Vegeta looked down. How could he do that to the woman he wonted as his mate, and queen? He looked back up and felt something wet fall from his check. Lifting his hand to his eyes he felt water. 'What?' He asked himself. 'Am I crying over her?' He hated the idea that she had brought him to this. She had already made her way into his heart and his soul was crying out for her to come back, but his mind knew better.

Mislead Hearts part 08

The pain, it was too much for her to take. How could he…he just… nothing…he felt nothing for her. After everything that she had done for him, fixing the GR in the middle of the night, doing up-grads for it…for HIM.

Looking over to the door, she walked out of her bed room and over to the balcony. Looking over she saw that she was about two hundred feet from the ground.

'Nope can't go that way.' She thought to herself. She needed to get out of here…somehow. She thought about going to the gardens, but what if he was there….no she wasn't ready to face him again, not so soon.

Looking around she saw that Nappa had brought all of her other things into the room and had left them so she could put them where she would like them. Walking over she stared to unpack some of her clothes, when she came across a tattered brown, hooded robe. The same one she had worn to walk off the shuttle when she first got here.

A light smile graced her face as her mind went into overdrive. No one would see her with this on…and at night she could just walk right past Nappa, he wouldn't be able to see her…but he could sense her….ok what would she do about that?

Getting off the floor she ran over to another box and ripped it open, digging tough it she found what she was looking for. Pulling out the light sliver necklace she looked it over to see if it would still work. Everything looked in working order, she placed it down on her bed next to the robe.

Running over to her bathroom she changed clothes and looked in the merrier. She had put on a light pare of blue jeans and a white shirt. Walking back into the other room she picked up the other things and walked to the door.

It was almost midnight now, she new that she would have to work fast, the minute that she placed the necklace one, Nappa would know that something was wrong, and he would alert the others. Taking s deep breath she shut the door and walked down the hall. She walked over to the golden doors and but her hear up to it to see if she could hear anything.

Nothing…then she heard a loud snore…good. The king was asleep. Walking over to the sliver doors she did the same, however she didn't hear anything.

'He must be training.' She thought to herself as she walked down farther. She looked around and walked out of the wing and stayed in the shadows. She walked till she heard someone coming, she knew that it was now or never, she slipped the chain on and took off running.

She now only had a short time before they new what was going on. Taking a sharp left she ran without looking, she knew that as some point she would have to stop and put the robe on, or someone would see a running blue blob.

She ran down steps and kept on till she reached a hall that had windows all the was down it. Looking out she knew that she was only a few feet from the grown, she could jump…maybe.

Nappa had been training with some other guards when he felt the girl moving. Stopping, he looked around and saw that the others where looking on at him.

"Something wrong, or are you getting too old you can't train for more then a few hours?" One said earning the laughs of the others.

"No, it's just that I don't feel like hurting any of you tonight, I have something I must take care of." And with that he turned and left. He walked down the halls and stopped when he could no longer fell where the girl was. That could only mean one thing, something happened to her. Not caring what others thought, he took off down the hall, flaring his ki to alert the others that something wasn't right. When he reached the hall, the King was already up and walking out of his room looking rather unhappy.

"What is the meaning of this Nappa?" He asked in a rather ruff tone.

"Something is wrong." Was all he said as he pushed open the bronze door, followed in by the king. Looking everywhere they couldn't find anything. About to leave, the saw that the balcony doors where open. Looking to one another they didn't have to say anything as they ran over to it to see if there fears where right. Nothing.

However this didn't settle well with ether of them.

"What happened?" The king asked over to Nappa.

"Sir, I was training when I felt her moving, than as I was walking to see if I could stop her, I lost her."

"What do you mean you lost her?" He asked backing away from the balcony and walking out of the room.

"I lost her sir, I could no longer feel her." He said in a low yet strong voice.

"Get the others up and FIND HER!" Was all he said before he walked out and down the hall.

Eyes looked out the window down on the green planet below. How long had it been sense she had been on her home world, did they miss her, did he miss her. She didn't know how long she had been there, or how long she would remain, all she could hold onto was that if she did what they asked, she would live, maybe to see him again.

She recalled the night that she was taken, she was about to tell him that she was with child again, this time a little girl. However, HE had to come and take her away. Her child would never know her father; never know what a kind and gentle man he was.

She too worried for her son, he had been taken away from her when he was only but a little boy, she never got to see him grow into a young man. She knew that it was very likely that he could be the King now; It had been so long, so many things had happened.

Thinking about her two children brought tears to her eyes. She had not been able to see ether one of them grow up. Shortly after she was taken, they had learned that she was caring, she wasn't even able to see her daughter after she gave berth to her. The only thing that monster aloud her to do was name the child. She had named her Vina, after a great Queen who had lived a long time ago.

Again looking over the small green ball that floated below them, she wondered if she would ever see her home again. She knew that it was more then likely never going to happen, but she could hope, could she not. Turning away she looked to the door, knowing what was to come any moment.

There…footsteps…he was coming…he always come. Every night he came, and every night he would come, till he found someone different, however it was hard to find someone better then the Queen and wife to the most powerful man you hated. She was the Queen of Vegetasi, Wife to King Vegeta, mother to Vegeta and Vina, and no one else would settle the monster that craved her.

Ok that's it for now….I hope to up-date soon…..I hope you all liked it…bye for now.


	9. Part 09

Again I would love to thank those who took the time to tell me what they thought…

ExTrEmLeYmOoDy

Desirae

amandajune

bebex2xsweet

… thank you. I hope that you all like this part. I'm thinking that this story is going to have around twenty or so parts…I'm unsure as of now….but know that it is only going to get better.

Last time…

There…footsteps…he was coming…he always come. Every night he came, and every night he would come, till he found someone different, however it was hard to find someone better then the Queen and wife to the most powerful man you hated. She was the Queen of Vegetasi, Wife to King Vegeta, mother to Vegeta and Vina, and no one else would settle the monster that craved her.

Mislead Hearts Part 09

Running…that was all she could do. She had made it out without anyone seeing her, however she knew that she couldn't keep this up. It was about one in the morning and it was getting cold. She knew that if she didn't get inside…somewhere…she could frieze to death, maybe this wasn't a good idea.

However she couldn't turn back now. No she had this one change to get out, see where she had been living for the last year, maybe even meet some new people.

The thick grass that covered the ground made it's way up to her waist, making it rather hard to see if she was going to run over anything. After falling two times, she learned to catch herself before falling all the way.

Looking around, she saw that if she kept running strait she would run into a small village, that seemed the best place to hide out and away from this cold.

"What do you mean that she isn't on the grounds!" Vegeta yelled at Nappa.

He had been out training with Kakarot when he felt Nappa's ki flare. He had thought nothing of it till he felt his father's flare. Knowing that it took a lot to anger his father, he wasted no time making it back to the castle ground.

Whoever, he hand never thought that… that girl would be the reason of all this. What was she thinking? How could she leave the safety of the walls, no female would leave without a male escort. What WAS she thinking!

"Vegeta, Sir, I…"

"Not now, we can't waste anymore time." She said turning over to Kakarot. "You take the west village, I'll take the south and Nappa, and you take the north. I don't think that she would be stupid enough to go to the east."

"Yes Sir!" they both said before taking to the air, flying would be much faster.

Seating in the bar at one in the morning wasn't the best behavior for some one in the royal guard, however he didn't really care. He had much more important things on his mind to deal with. Like how he was going to get that girl away from the king and the guards. How was he going to get her off planet Vegeta with out anyone knowing? And how was he going to 'convince' Lord Frieza that he wasn't going to giver him the girl till he got paid more.

He knew that once he took her, he wouldn't be able to return here, he would be killed…or worse. Asking the bartender for another round, he was stopped when he heard the door open, however he didn't feel anything, must be the wind.

'Would you look at that… look at what the night air brought in." the bartender said to him in a low voice.

Looking over his shoulder he couldn't believe what he saw. There she was, alone, and she had done something to hide her ki reading. This couldn't have been made any easier. Turning around, he downed the drink and paid the man behind the counter. A smile graced his lips as he turned around and walked over to her, where she stood still in the door.

…Oh no…what's going to happen….is Vegeta going to save her…or will something happen….tell me what you would like to happen….I may just do it!


	10. Part 10

Hey I would love to thank every one how has reviewed, I love reading what you have to say. I'm working on a 'Inuyasha' and 'Yu Yu Hakusho' cross over right now…if you like either, you should read it when I get it out….I'll keep you all in the loop about it.

Last time…

Looking over his shoulder he couldn't believe what he saw. There she was, alone, and she had done something to hide her ki reading. This couldn't have been made any easier. Turning around, he downed the drink and paid the man behind the counter. A smile graced his lips as he turned around and walked over to her, where she stood still in the door.

Mislead Hearts Part 10

Maybe this wasn't her best idea's. Bulma had walked into the little tavern and upon her entering a rather ruff looking man asked if her could bye her a drink. Sure… why not?... She didn't have any money so she would take all the free things she could take.

However now she was feeling funning, she could no longer hear whatever anyone was saying, but the noise… it was so loud, didn't anyone know that it was well into the night!

"Umm, where is your rest room?" She asked the man behind the bar, holding her head in her hands.

"In the back to the left." Was all he said as she took off running to where he had said.

Trying to make it to the room before she heaved everywhere, she ran. Opening the door she just made it before she donated what was in her stomach to the toilet. Not hearing the door behind her open, she took a towel and wiped her mouth.

"You don't drink much do you?"

She didn't need to turn around to know that it was the man who had bought her drink. What was his name again… something like … Broler…or was it Braklie….Brollie…yeah that was it Brollie.

Not recalling standing she looked down and saw arms around her waist. "Here let me help you, you can't even stand by your self."

She could feel his hot breath on her neck, however she couldn't really think anything on it, she did however know that something was really wrong with her, she wasn't just drunk, no she was drugged.

Knowing that if she didn't do something soon, something would happen and she wouldn't be able to stop it. Why had she left? She would have cried right then and there, however she was to stubborn right now to do anything but get away from this guy.

"No I'm ok, I thing I just need to walk it off… alone." She said as she made her way out of his arms.

"Now what kind of man would let a girl in your condition go out by herself? Who knows what could happen to you." He said again taking her into his arms, this time she was facing him.

Knowing that she was losing control, over both what was happing, and her body, she did what she thought she had to do… she slapped him…hard.

"You little Bitch!" he yelled, letting go of her to hold his face. Taking that moment, she took to the door, she ran out of the little tavern and into the street, still dark from the cover of night. However she knew that he was right behind her. She could feel him almost upon her; he was going to get her.

Not having time to know what was happing, she was now on the ground of the forest being turned over rather roughly.

"I don 't care what Freza wants from you, but I'm going to make sure you know who is better then you! You're nothing but a bitch!"

"No get off of me!" Was all she could get out before she was hit in the jaw.

"Shut UP!" Another hit. By this time he was ripping off her clothes, and with it, her necklace.

From the south Vegeta stopped in mid air. He looked around and knew that he felt it, where was it coming from? Closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath he felt it again coming from the east. Without another thought he took off in the direction that he had felt would lead him to her. Oh was she going to get a earful when he found her.

Ok that's all for now…..sorry….I need my sleep!


End file.
